Suspiros de amor
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Rin tiene como único objetivo en la vida hacer crecer su pequeña pastelería, el trabajo duro no la asusta, aunque sí encontrarse a un hombre medio muerto a mitad de la noche. Un hombre cuyo pasado lo llevo a aparecer golpeado y a punto de morir en una carretera. Tener que lidiar con un hombre testarudo y un gato desastroso, es lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

 _Suspiros de amor_

 _Sinopsis: Rin tiene como único objetivo en la vida hacer crecer su pequeña pastelería, el trabajo duro no la asusta, aunque sí encontrarse a un hombre medio muerto a mitad de la noche. Un hombre cuyo pasado lo llevo a aparecer golpeado y a punto de morir en una carretera. Ahora ella tendrá que lidiar con un hombre testarudo, que no acepta un no como respuesta, y un gato que ama poner su casa de cabeza, mientras intenta que su corazón salga lo mejor librado de todo ese lío._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Uno

Una cosa poca común era que Rin durmiera temprano, otra muy distinta es que estuviera pasada las doce da la noche por la calle, y con un frío de los mil demonios. Claro, que de no haber sido por su amiga Sango, ella ni siquiera hubiese puesto un pie fuera de la cama. Sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando que un taxi se detuviera para llevarla a casa, pero con lo ocupados que iban, jamás iba a conseguirse uno. Odiaba su corazón de _pollo_ , porque cuando sus amigas la necesitaban, Rin no se lo pensaba dos veces y podía cruzar media milla para ayudarlas. Como en ese momento. Sango acababa de irse de viajes y para el colmo había dejado a Kirara, su gata, con su tía, quien dicho sea de paso odiaba los gatos. Ahí iba el meollo del asunto. Su tía le habló a Sango a las doce de la noche, que si no alejaba ese mugroso gato de ella, iba a echarlo por la ventana. Kirara acababa de tirarle uno de sus floreros favoritos, y conociendo a la tía de Sango bien podría haber metido a la pequeña Kirara al horno. Pues Sango le había llamado media hora después asustada para pedirle que rescatara a Kirara de las garras de su malvada tía. Por lo que Rin, había salido después de que le prometiera a Sango ocuparse dos semanas de su gato hasta su regreso.

En ese momento, Kirara maulló dentro de la jaula. Rin, que estaba echando chispas, dejó escapar la rabia en modo de suspiro.

—Vale, tú no tienes la culpa. Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa voy a ponerte leche caliente y nos pondremos a trabajar. ¿Te gusta el pastel de fresa? —Kirara bostezó para después lamerse la pata—. Claro, los gatos no comen eso. Tendré que llamarle a Sango para preguntarle, porque no tengo ni idea de qué hacer contigo.

Dejó la jaula sobre el suelo para cubrirse más con el impermeable. Sus botas se estaban llenando de agua y de no haber sido porque llevaba calcetines, tendría los pies helados. Levantó de nuevo a Kirara y pensando en que ningún taxi iba a detenerse decidió hacer todo el recorrido hasta su casa.

Rin vivía en una pequeña casa ubicada lo bastante cerca del centro como para tener su propio negocio. Algo que le había costado años de ahorros. Empezó vendiendo sus pasteles por internet y entre sus amigas, y a medida que la gente la fue conociendo, logró ponerse un local en la planta baja de su departamento. Ahí es donde pasaba sus horas, ideando nuevas formas de plasmar su propio arte a partir de una mezcla de harina, mantequilla, azúcar y un poco de polvo para hornear. Se pasaba horas moldeando figuras con fondant, metida en su propio mundo. Siendo feliz.

Se tropezó con una piedra lo que la hizo tomar más fuerte a Kirara. De pronto el pie se le resbaló hasta que cayó sentada sobre el pavimento. Intentó agarrase de la banqueta para no rodar calle abajo con la pobre Kirara que no dejaba de maullar dentro de la jaula. Además la lluvia no era de gran ayuda porque apenas y la dejaba ver. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, cuando la luz de un auto la dejó ciega. Se tapó la cara con las manos, hasta que el auto pasó a su lado y ella tomó impulso de nuevo para levantarse. Cuando logró estar de pie, el corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho. Delante de ella, a unos dos metros había un hombre tirado. Horrorizada, pensó que era un hombre muerto, pero lo vio moverse lo que le demostró lo contrario. Eso no hizo que su horror disminuyera.

Debía apurara el paso e ignorar lo que acababa de ver. Bien sabía que no era nada bueno encontrarse con un hombre moribundo en la calle. Además antes de caer al suelo ese hombre no estaba ahí. Lo que significaba que lo habían arrojado del auto. Más horrorizada si es que podía estarlo, porque acaba de ver un crimen o el final de un crimen, decidió apretar más fuerte a Kirara y salir huyendo lo más rápido de ahí.

No debía ni siquiera mirar al hombre. Jamás podría sacarse una escena así de su cabeza. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y dio una miradita, justo cuando el agua arrastraba al hombre calle abajo.

 _¡Joder!,_ pensó. ¿Porque no podía abandonar a un hombre en ese estado? Debía dejarlo debajo de alguna galera para que el agua no lo arrastrara y luego debía llamar a la policía.

Con el pánico apoderándose de su cuerpo, logró dejar la jaula en la banqueta lejos de la corriente de agua y fue a por el pobre hombre que ya empezaba a resbalar. Le tomó de los hombros, le hizo girarse y le pasó la mano debajo de los brazos para arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba Kirara.

Cuando lo dejó a salvo, fue capaz de mirar al hombre a la cara. Y para ser sincera, Rin no esperaba que ese individuo fuese un hombre agraciado. Puesto que tenía una cara delgada, una nariz respingona y unos labios finos. El cabello mojado que se le pegaba a la cara terminaba por darle un aire de ángel caído. No sabía si sería un Miguel o un Lucifer. Pero por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba podía juzgar que sería lo último.

—¿En qué andarías metido para acabar así? —Preguntó, siendo consciente de que no recibiría una respuesta—. Debo avisarle a la policía, una ambulancia…

Se metió las manos dentro del impermeable para buscar su teléfono dentro de su chamarra. Cuando lo sacó, la mano fría del hombre casi medio muerto, le tomó del brazo. Rin soltó un grito de terror. Su celular fue a parar a algún lado de la banqueta, y los ojos del hombre la miraron clamando piedad.

—No… llames… —murmuró tan quedito que apenas fue capaz de oírle. Los labios del hombre temblaban por el esfuerzo que intentaba hacer—. Si ellos saben que…

Rin negó con la cabeza intentando zafarse.

—No llamaré a nadie. Pero necesitas que un médico te vea.

El hombre negó impidiendo que ella se alejara.

—Ayúdame —volvió a balbucear con esfuerzo. Los ojos ámbar de ese hombre le causaron tanta compasión que fue incapaz de pensar en no ayudarlo. Había ferocidad en sus ojos, pero también había suplica.

Intentó levantarse, pero él volvió a aferrase muy fuerte a ella.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado, voy a ayudarte, pero para eso necesito que pongas de tu parte para que pueda levantarte.

El hombre la soltó. Enseguida, Rin le pasó la mano debajo del brazo y se impulsó para levantarlo. El pobre, dejó escapar un quejido cuando se impulsó también. Se tambaleó un poco, pero Rin los detuvo a ambos. En ese instante se acordó de Kirara. Se inclinó un poco para levantar la jaula y la aferró delante de ella, mientras el hombre se recargaba sobre su brazo.

Que Dios la amparara, porque estaba llevando a su casa a un hombre que no conocía de nada y que bien podía estar metido en lo peor, pero no podía dejar a un hombre moribundo en la calle. Y menos cuando le había suplicado ayuda.

Continuará…

Y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, sin olvidarme de mis raíces. Esta historia es pequeña. No me odien por no publicar Dulce contrato, pero si les digo que esa historia no quiere salir de mi ordenador, ¿me creerían?

Espero les guste el capítulo. Háganmelo saber en un comentario o yendo al grupo de Girls Danperjaz en Facebook para saber más sobre la historia y complacerme con sus comentarios.

Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la trama es completamente mía.

Capítulo Dos

Jamás se había alegrado tanto de estar frente a la pastelería, ni siquiera cuando la había inaugurado hacía dos años. Aunque debía decir que la sensación era bastante parecida. Sin embargo, en ese momento el alivió que sintió cuando el peso del hombre dejó de aplastarle el brazo no pudo compararlo con nada. La cuesta hacia el local había sido un momento en el suelo, otro casi cayendo, y otros, a punto de soltarlo y arrepentirse de la buena acción que estaba haciendo.

Seguramente si Sango la viera en ese momento terminaría con esa amistad de años. Y Rin no la culparía, porque, ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos ayuda a un hombre que tenía grabado la palabra peligroso en la frente? Bueno, pues ella.

Dejó al hombre recargado de la pared y a Kirara en el suelo mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave. Las manos le temblaban, lo que dificultaba que diera con la llave de la puerta principal. El local tenía varias cortinas de hierro, que cubrían las ventanas de cristal donde exhibía sus pasteles, por lo tanto, había muchos candados y llaves.

Cuando logró abrir, se apresuró a meter a Kirara para dejarla a un lado de las escaleras; enseguida, regresó por el hombre que ya se dejaba escurrir por la pared.

—¿No irás a morirte aquí, cierto? —los ojos le brillaron cuando levantó la mirada. Era una mezcla ambarina, que además de parecerle abrumadora, era descabelladamente fría. Dejó de mirarlo, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

—No es necesario que me dejes entrar en tu casa si tienes miedo…

Pues claro que tenía miedo, pero no era el miedo lo que gobernaba su vida. Si bien, era plenamente consciente de los riesgos, no podía dejarle desamparado afuera.

La luz de un relámpago iluminó la calle, lo que la hizo dar un respingo en su lugar. Odiaba los relámpagos, odiaba la lluvia, y odiaba el frío.

—Vamos, no puedo dejarte aquí. Si no hago esto no podré perdonármelo jamás.

La reticencia que mostró al principio se desvaneció cuando una punzada de dolor le hizo doblarse.

Le pasó los brazos por debajo, y lo ayudó a entrar. El camino hasta la planta superior donde tenía su pequeño piso, fue otro minuto de tortura. Era demasiado pesado para ella. No es que fuese una enana o un bichito, como le gustaba a Sango decirle, pero con un hombre recargado, que le sacaba tres cabezas o más, era difícil mantener el equilibrio. Además de que iban empapados hasta las narices.

El hombre se quejó en el último escalón.

—No, no, no, ya casi llegamos —le rogó empujándolo a dar el último paso para entrar a su departamento.

Inhalando con dificultad, él dio otro paso antes de dejarse caer en el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Rin, mientras era aplastada por la masa de músculos empapados. Con todo y la ropa mojada, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, era placentero. Reconoció un pecho duro, cuando le pasó las manos por el abdomen para quitárselo de encima.

—¿Estás bien? —él negó con los ojos apretados.

—Creo que me han molido las costillas —gruñó apenas, apretando los labios tan fuertes que le sonó más a un susurro.

—Necesito quitarte esa ropa mojada y como mucho limpiarte las heridas.

—Déjame tomar aire un par de minutos y yo mismo me levanto.

Rin lo dejó en el suelo mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarlo. Bankotsu, su ex novio, quien además de engañarle con otra mujer y romperle el corazón, le hipotecó la casa, había dejado un par de camisas en el closet de su habitación. Después de tres años de noviazgo, y a pesar de tener el corazón roto se sintió incapaz de tirarlas. Aun lo amaba demasiado en ese entonces para hacerlo, aunque eso no impidió que cuando él volvió, ella le dijera que estaban quemadas y en la basura, que era lo menos que se merecía después de lo que le había hecho.

Rebuscó en la bodega hasta que dio con la caja de ropa. Había cinco camisas, lo bastante holgadas como para amoldarse al cuerpo de su invitado. Las sacudió un poco antes de comprobar que tenían buen aspecto y olor. Era lo único que podía hacer por él si no quería que se enfermara de fiebre y terminara por hacerle más daño del que ya había sufrido.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie hasta dejarlo en un su pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas.

—¿Te importaría si te desnudo? —dijo cuando volvió a estar a su lado. El hombre levantó la mirada. Parecía no estar en sí, y a pesar de todo, una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿No estarás pensando en abusar de mí, cierto? —Rin se alejó molesta. Cruzó los brazos sintiéndose ofendida. ¿Abusar, ella... de él?

—Por supuesto que no, yo jamás abusaría…

Él soltó una pequeña risita mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sacarse la camisa.

—Era una broma. Lo lamento.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar haciendo bromas, cuando estás en este estado.

Rin fue por las tijeras que estaban en la cajonera de la cocina y volvió para ayudarle con la camisa.

—Voy a cortar —murmuró. Le desmenuzó las orillas de la camisa lo suficiente como para no tener que hacerle moverse demasiado. Fue imposible que no mirara su cuerpo. Tenía la piel magullada por golpes, aun con eso, ella podía ver un pecho fuerte, un abdomen marcado y unos brazos musculosos.

Era incapaz de mirar más abajo, pero cuando se hincó para cortarle los pantalones, tuvo que ver unas piernas trabajadas y un trasero gloriosamente levantado. Ese hombre era un pecado andante, estaba por decidirse a que era un demonio. Lejos estaba de ser un ángel como le había parecido. El cabello mojado le cubría la cara y desde su altura parecía una de esas estatuas que había visto en el museo de pequeña.

—Lamento mucho causarte problemas —murmuró entre dientes mientras ella levantaba los pantalones secos hasta subírselos a las caderas. Se obligó a no tocar ni un milímetro de piel.

—Es lo que haría por cualquier persona en problemas. Ayudar.

—¿No sabes que es peligroso ayudar a un hombre de la calle? —su voz no parecía peligrosa, pero con todo y eso, sintió que debía estar alerta.

—Soy consciente de eso. Pero igual te he ayudado, y a menos que vayas comportarte como una bestia, tendré que echarte de mi casa, mientras creo que puedo estar segura que agradecerás lo que hago por ti.

—Puedo ser un asesino —murmuró él.

—¿Y lo eres? —recogió la camisa que había dejado en el suelo, se la pasó por un brazo y luego con gran esfuerzo por el otro. Lo escuchó gemir de dolor.

—No soy —tartamudeó, supuso que deteniéndose por el dolor que la causó mover el torso—. No soy un asesino, te lo aseguro.

—Entonces puedo estar segura que vas a comportarte.

—Aun así un animal herido es peor que un asesino. Los leones, por ejemplo, son peligrosos.

Terminó de abotonarle la camisa. Estaba seco y se veía más decente, y en favor a la verdad, mucho más guapo de lo que ya le parecía.

—Ahora mismo hablaré a la policía y asunto zanjado —se dio la vuelta para ir por el teléfono. La mano del hombre la detuvo con fuerza.

Una vez más en sus ojos había suplica.

—No lo hagas.

Rin sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? No eres ningún león herido, más bien me pareces un gatito al que le han pisado la cola.

—Eres un ángel —murmuró doblándose otra vez. Rin le ayudó a levantarse de la silla. Necesitaba acostarlo para que dejara de hacer movimientos bruscos.

Le dejó sobre su cama, le acomodó las almohadas para que se recostara y le quitó el cabello de la cara, negándose a que el cosquilleo que sentía al tocarlo, le hiciera comportarse como una tonta.

—No soy ningún, ángel.

—Supongo que no, pero hasta hace un rato creí que iba a morir.

Rin se alejó de él. Tomó la jarra de agua que tenía sobre el buró, para servirle un poco. Después rebuscó en uno de los cajones hasta que sacó una de las pastillas que usaba para sus cólicos menstruales.

—Bebe esto, debe ayudarte a calmar el dolor un poco.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un analgésico —se mostró reticente a beber la pastilla, y cansada por el ajetreo y la situación agregó enfurruñada:— No voy a darte algo para matarte, te recuerdo que te he traído a mi casa, lo que menos deseo es que la policía me encuentre con tu cadáver.

Él pareció complacido con su respuesta, porque hizo una mueca que parecía más una sonrisa y miró de nuevo la pastilla antes de abrir la boca.

—Por una píldora así, he terminado en una zanja.

Se inclinó un poco para beber la pastilla a sorbitos. Regresó a la cama y apretó los ojos por el dolor. Casi enseguida, Rin se sintió culpable de sus palabras. Era normal que en su situación él se mostrara cuidadoso con lo que bebía. Era él quien había estado a punto de morir.

Más calmada, suspiró controlando su tono de voz.

—¿Y tienes un nombre? —él no contestó enseguida, lo que la hizo pensar que se había quedado dormido, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama, en donde se había sentado, él habló.

—Sesshomaru.

—Vale, Sesshomaru, vas a quedarte en mi casa hasta que te recuperes. Y que sepas, que tengo un arma escondida que sé usar correctamente.

Él sonrió para su desasosiego.

—Gracias, ángel.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy un ángel. Mi nombre es Rin.

—Como tú digas.

En ese momento cerró los ojos. Y Rin se quedó mirando el perfil masculino de Sesshomaru. Tenía la nariz respingona, los ojos más bellos que había visto en su vida y un cuerpo de infarto.

Su teléfono fijo sonó en ese momento, haciéndola dar un brinco en su lugar. Corrió hasta la cocina y apartó los trastos del desayuno de la mañana para encontrarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? Te estoy llamando al móvil.

—Sango —dijo antes de tirarse al mueble.

—Sí, quién si no. ¿Has rescato a Kirara?

 _¡Santo cielo, Kirara!_

Dando otro brinco del mueble, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Con todo el movimiento se había olvidado por completo de la gatita. La sacó para acariciarla, pero Kirara dolida por haber sido olvidada le dio un arañazo en la mano y salió disparada para irse a quién sabe dónde.

—¿Ese maullido ha sido de Kirara?

—Me temo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo.

—En menos de lo que canta un gallo serán inseparables.

—Eso espero.

—Rin, mil gracias, de verdad que eres un ángel.

Soltó una risita.

—Parece que hoy he hecho muchas obras de caridad para ganarme ese título.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—He salvado a un hombre —susurró, pegándose más el teléfono a la boca. De pronto, escuchó sonidos del otro lado de la línea.

—Bichito, tengo que colgar. Mi jefe está insoportable y tengo a un hombre que está como Dios manda a mi lado enseñándome la última auditoria.

—Vale, te dejo. Yo estoy que muero de sueño.

—Cierto, perdón, olvidaba la diferencia de horario.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre la repisa. Kirara apareció del otro lado de la barra y como si fuese su venganza, levantó una pata y empujó uno de sus preciosos vasos con florecitas que le había regalado su madre cuando se independizó.

—Kirara, no.

Kirara la ignoró, se pavoneó como la dueña y se escurrió otra vez para esconderse. _Esto será una completa locura_ , pensó antes de dejarse caer en el mueble.

 _Continuará…_

 _Gracias, bellezas, por seguirme en esta nueva locura. A esos lectores silenciosos, que han agregado a favoritos, dado follow y no han dejado review, solo les digo, que me han manoseado hasta más no poder. A las que comentaron, muchísimas gracias. Me han hecho más feliz que una lombriz._

 _Si has leído hasta aquí, hazme saber si te gustó, si no te ha gustado también y si de plano no quieres decirme nada, siéntete libre de seguirme manoseando._

 _Nos vemos en el grupo de_ _ **Girls Danperjaz**_ _, que espero rescatar de las cenizas del olvido, donde podrán encontrar material de mis fics y de mis novelas originales. ¿Alguna interesada? Link en la bio._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko, la trama es completamente mía.

Capítulo 3

—Eres un hombre imposible —dijo Rin, cruzándose de brazos frente a Sesshomaru, que dicho sea de paso, estaba como quería. La camisa que llevaba puesta más la luz del día, que resplandecía por la habitación, le hacía parecer un dios griego. Ya con más detenimiento y sin los nervios de la noche pasada podía observar todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro.

No era para nada lo peligroso que le había parecido la noche anterior. Con las mejillas angulosas y nariz respingona, y esos labios delgados, era la tentación de cualquier mujer. Precisamente ella se veía hipnotizada por esos ojos, que la miraban inquisidores desde el colchón.

Sesshomaru hizo de nuevo el intento de levantarse de la cama, y ella, otra vez lo detuvo por los hombros.

—Quiero levantarme, me siento un completo inútil aquí.

—Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Sólo mantente lejos de la pastelería, no quiero que algún cliente te vea muriéndote de dolor. Con ese aspecto tuyo, van a creer que te tengo secuestrado.

—Entiende que no quiero causarte problemas.

Se habían pasado media mañana discutiendo porque él era incapaz de quedarse quieto en la cama. Se levantaba, se quejaba del dolor y luego mascullaba palabras en un idioma que no entendía, pero como no era tonta, sabía que eran maldiciones.

Harta de escucharlo quejarse lo obligó a sentarse y que se quedara quieto. Ahora, como no, él después de media hora, seguía peleando con el dolor que lo mantenía quieto y ella se negaba a escucharlo quejarse de nuevo.

Se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la pastelería. Se puso el delantal y se ocupó de barrer la entrada principal y regar agua en la jardinera antes de levantar las cortinas. Su pequeño negocio florecía de maravilla. En un principio le había costado hacerlo crecer. No era para nada lo que tenía enfrente. Antes, cuando estaba con Bankotsu él la animó a abrir su propio local. Al encontrar el lugar adecuado ella invirtió los ahorros de toda su vida en un cuarto que apestaba a humedad, las paredes oscuras por el moho y sin ventanas. Con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarlo, convirtió ese lugar en lo que era ahora.

En lugar de ventanas instaló vitrinas, con una manipulación de luz para las nuevas exhibiciones de sus pasteles. Las paredes las pintó de rosa, al que le colocó un decorado que le daba el toque de encaje. Le agregó una segunda planta, porque pagaba más en transportarse todo los días de su casa al local. Y puestos en eso, pasaba más tiempo ahí, así que construyó su casa en la planta superior. Ocupó su propio balcón para colocar el letrero de la pastelería que predicaba _"Suspiros de amor"_ en grande.

Tiempo después Bankotsu se trasladó a vivir con ella y todo fue miel sobre hojuelas hasta que él se sintió intimidado por el éxito que comenzaba a tener la pastelería. Los problemas vinieron cuando ella intentó a pagar las deudas de ambos. Él decía que lo humillaba, pero Rin creía que se trataba de apoyarlo. Eso era una relación o al menos así lo veía, aunque él nunca lo comprendió y decidió poner su propio negocio a su costa. Para terminar mal, le hipotecó la casa para conseguir el préstamo y echar a andar su gimnasio. En realidad era lo que menos le importaba. La cuestión fue cuando él le engañó con una de esas mujeres que llegaban a ejercitarse. Casi había olvidado el dolor que le provocó su traición.

Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Ya no valía la pena. Era un año desde su ruptura con Bankotsu así que posiblemente lo mejor era olvidarse de lo ocurrido.

—Buenos días, Rin —dijo alguien a su espalda sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró encontrándose con la señora Yamashi, una clienta fiel de la pastelería—. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Yuca.

—Que felicidad, cinco añitos si no me equivoco —la mujer asintió entrando a la pastelería.

—Quería un pastel de dos pisos con triple chocolate.

—Lo apunto ahora mismo —respondió yendo por su libreta de pedidos—. ¿Alguna princesa?

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos.

—Un paso adelante, como siempre —Rin sonrió—. Le encanta _Mohana_.

— _Mohana_ será entonces.

—¿Crees tenerlo listo para mañana por la tarde? —Rin revisó los pedidos que tenía para el día siguiente. Tendría que trabajar toda la noche si quería tenerlo listo, pero como nunca se negaba a hacer un pastel asintió.

—Usted me avisa a la hora que venga.

—A las seis.

—Más que perfecto —respondió metiendo la libreta en su delantal.

—Te veo entonces mañana por la tarde.

La mujer salió de la pastelería, y Rin suspiró volviendo a sacar su libreta. Dos pedidos antes de ese, tendría que trabajar sin descanso. Antes de terminarse los nervios, tecleó el número de Ayame, la chica que le ayudaba con la pastelería cuando Rin se tomaba días como esos para trabajar. La chica respondió al tercer timbre.

—Rin, en qué puedo ayudarte.

—En mucho, te necesito…

Una hora después, la chica pelirroja de quince años entraba en la pastelería. Quería estudiar repostería como Rin, y como el curso no le daba la facilidad para la escuela, Rin se ofreció a ayudarla. A cambio la chica le ayudaba los fines de semana atendiendo mientras ella se ocupaba de los encargos.

—Tienes la lista de precios en la caja —comenzó Rin.

—Ya sé —dijo interrumpiéndola—, cualquier cosa las notas de los encargos están en la pizarra.

Rin sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Te he dicho que eres un amor?

—Ya, pero siempre es bueno escucharlo de nuevo.

Rin se fue a la parte trasera de la pastelería, se colocó su música favorita y comenzó a hornear al ritmo de _Side to Side, de Ariana Grande_. Le encantaba bailar mientras horneaba, porque pensaba que los pasteles hechos con amor y diversión eran más deliciosos. Y aunque tuviera una carga de trabajo muy pesada, no le quitaría jamás la felicidad que le daba preparar sus pasteles.

Ayame entró una vez para dejarlo algo de comer, pero fue consciente de la hora hasta que volvió a entrar para decirle que ya estaba por cerrar. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche que era cuando bajaban la cortina y hacían las cuentas del día.

Una hora más tarde subió a su departamento. Kirara estaba en la puerta maullando. Puesto que Rin vivía sola había olvidado por completo que debía darle de comer a la gatita. Le sirvió un poco de leche antes de dejarse caer en el mueble suspirando de cansancio.

Casi enseguida se acordó también de Sesshomaru. Fue hasta la habitación y tocó antes de entrar. No hubo respuesta, así que abrió y siguió tocando mientras entraba. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero era capaz de delinear las formas del hombre en el colchón.

—¿Sesshomaru?

Al no obtener respuesta, encendió la luz. Sesshomaru estaba recostado, y de no haber sido por el murmuro que salía de sus labios, ella habría pensado que dormía.

—¡Dios! Sesshomaru —se le acercó tan rápido como pudo. Le quitó las sábanas de encima y le tocó la mejilla. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y temblaba— Sesshomaru…

—Ángel —murmuró él.

 _Estaba delirando._

Tenía que hacer algo para bajarle la fiebre. De pequeña recordaba que su madre le ponía paños de agua fría en la frente para bajarle la temperatura y era lo primero que se le ocurría hacer.

Corrió al baño llenó una palangana con agua y luego fue a la cajonera por un trapo. El agua estaba templada pero no fría. Fue también por uno cubos de hielo y dejó que el agua se enfriara antes de ponerle el paño mojado en la frente.

Sesshomaru se removió sobre la cama, manoteando para alejar el paño de su frente.

—Tranquilo, necesito bajarte la fiebre, por favor.

—No te vayas, Ángel —susurró cuando ella se alejó para ir por unas pastillas para la fiebre. Rin volvió en sus pasos y le selló los labios con los dedos.

—No iré a ningún lado, aquí estoy.

Cuando volvió, Rin llevaba unas cápsulas de ibuprofeno. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, le levantó la cabeza y le hizo tragar la pastilla de gel. Luego le acercó el vaso con agua para que bebiera a sorbitos.

El paño le escurrió de la frente, le cayó encima y Rin volvió a acostarlo para poder levantarse y mojarlo otra vez.

Esta vez él no manoteó con la sensación fría del paño en su frente, se quedó quieto y apretando la mano de Rin que se afianzaba cerca de él.

—No te vayas.

Y ella no lo hizo, se quedó ahí en el mismo lugar, hasta que las piernas se le acalambraron y tuvo que subir a su lado en la cama. Sesshomaru le apretaba tan fuerte y se veía tan débil que era incapaz de alejarse de él.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de su tamaño se viese así de frágil?

Sesshomaru Taisho era un fiel creyente de la providencia. A los cinco años cayó de un árbol donde se rompió una pierna en el acto. Como el niño que era creyó que iba a morir, pues el dolor era insoportable, y su madre, que en ese entonces se ocupaba de cuidarlo a él y a su hermano menor, lo llevó a urgencias.

Ver a las mujeres de blanco le hizo pensar que era su final, hasta que el doctor les dijo que debía guardar reposo y que su pierna sanaría después de un tiempo. Sí, entonces supo que no iba a morir como creía. Aunque no era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía un fiel creyente. Dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba de verdad que había un ser divino que le cuidaba día y noche.

Sesshomaru apenas recordaba cómo es que alguien lo había golpeado, y dejado tirado en una calle, pero sí era capaz de recordar los acontecimientos que desencadenaron tal situación. Y estaba seguro que era ella, la morena de pelo corto, que le había dejado la copa de vino en la mesa. Estaba seguro porque a partir de ahí no recordaba nada. ¿Su nombre sería Yuri, o era Yura? La cabeza le dolió al intentar recordarlo.

Casi había muerto.

Allí estaba la providencia.

Porque cuando sintió que era su final un ángel castaño se le acercó sacándolo de la desgracia. Se vio rodeado por una fragancia exquisita y por unos ojos miel que le hicieron sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

Su ángel ahora estaba frente a él, le cubría la frente con algo muy frío. Intentó manotear, porque era lo primero que se le ocurría para quitar el condenado hielo de su frente. Sin embargo su ángel susurró algo y él se quedó quieto. No solo era su belleza, sino la delicadeza de su voz lo que le brindaba tranquilidad.

Entonces cuando empezaba a sentir que el hielo se derretía en su frente, Inuyasha, su pequeño hermano, se acercó sonriéndole mientras le daba una de sus miradas de tranquilidad.

Intentó tomarle la mano, pero Inuyasha se alejó y su mano alcanzó la frágil y delgada mano de su ángel.

—Ya déjalo, Sesshomaru —le repitió su hermano parado a un lado de la cama.

¿Dejarlo? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando necesitaba desquitar toda su rabia? Le habían arrebatado a su familia. Y él no podía dejarlo pasar. Estaba cerca como para echarse atrás y olvidar lo que le había pasado. No, Inuyasha no se merecía eso.

Las palabras de su madre le recordaban su promesa una y otra vez como para seguir con la vida tan fácil.

" _Sesshomaru, cuida de tu hermano. Solo se van a tener a ustedes mismos"_

Él había fallado, no le había cuidado y no podía dejar las cosas así.

Su ángel se acurrucó a su lado y él sintió la paz que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por eso dejó que el sueño lo venciera. Cuando despertó, lo hizo por el movimiento a su lado.

Una mujer se removía inquieta jalando la sábana que lo cubría. Estaba seguro que no había intimado con ninguna mujer los últimos días y menos con una castaña. Lo suyo eran las rubias.

Entonces reconoció a la chica que le llevó a su casa para ayudarlo, y aunque no era un ángel, bien podría parecerlo. De no ser por el recuerdo de haber discutido con ella.

La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando levantó la mirada para observar la habitación en la que estaba. La habitación de ella, era fácil adivinarlo por el tono rosa y los tacones en el otro extremo bien alineados. También por los decorados. Colgando de la ventana había un móvil de viento que ululaba un sonido tranquilo. Al lado de la cama estaba una bolsita con labial, mascara para pestañas y varias otras cosas que no reconocía. Pero era capaz de asegurar que era maquillaje.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de alejar el dolor que se le clavó en el costado derecho. Seguro tendría una o dos costillas rotas. No era nada grave según sus últimas experiencias, pero no dejaba de dolerle como los mil demonios.

Ella se removió a su lado, haciendo que el dolor fuese más intenso. El quejido que salió de su boca hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

Se miraron.

Fue un instante, lo bastante largo como para que el corazón se le agitara.

Y en un segundo ella se levantó de la cama como si estuviese frente a un fantasma.

—¿Ya te sientes bien? —preguntó ella bajándose la blusa blanca que se le había subido hasta el ombligo, mostrándole una buena porción de piel blanca y cremosa.

—Creo que sí. Al menos estoy vivo.

—Ah, ya, vuelves a ser el mismo.

Ella dio la vuelta yendo hacia el baño. Sesshomaru volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que el sonido de los pasos femeninos volvió a sacarlo de su letargo.

—Ayer ardías en fiebre. Tuve que ponerte unas compresas —dijo señalando el trapo tirado a un lado y la palangana—. Debes estar pegajoso por el sudor.

—Has vuelto a salvarme.

—Creo que esta vez ha sido mi culpa. Debí haberte metido a bañar la otra noche. Era obvio que ibas a terminar así.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos por el dolor.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir al médico? Puedo llevarte a una de esas farmacias que ofrecen atención médica, no piden demasiada información si es lo que te preocupa.

—Gracias, pero no, el dolor pasará en un par de días.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —ella se cruzó de brazos. Últimamente la había visto poner esa actitud más veces de las que era capaz de contar.

—Tengo un par de experiencias con costillas rotas y golpes —se removió otra vez en la cama intentando calmar el dolor que le punzó.

—Voy a darte otro analgésico.

Rin removió el cajón que tenía al lado de la cama y sacó otro par de pastillas. Leyó en letras grandes "cólico menstrual" sin poder evitar reírse, dejó que ella le pusiera las pastillas en la boca y le diera agua en un vaso.

—Necesito lavarme —murmuró cuando terminó de tomar el medicamento.

—Eso pensé. He colocado una silla bajo la regadera para que puedas asearte. Hay jabón y una toalla, y creo que tengo otra muda de ropa por ahí.

—¿Vives con alguien? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al ver la ropa que él mismo tenía. Ropa de hombre.

—Oh, no, es la ropa de mi exnovio, espero no te moleste, pero es lo único que he podido encontrar para ti. Eres… —ella lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo que a Sesshomaru le agradó— grande.

—Prometo que pagaré todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Con que te comportes estará bien.

Sesshomaru se quitó la sábana de encima e intentó ponerse de pie. Fue una mala idea porque el piso comenzó a moverse demasiado de prisa. Las piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerlo y volvió a caer sentado en la cama.

—¿Sucede algo? —Rin se le acercó apoyándose en su brazo.

—Creo que será un poco complicado moverme.

—No pensé en eso —arguyó mirando el trayecto de la cama hasta el baño—, ¿quieres que te eche una mano hasta la regadera?

Sesshomaru hizo todo lo humanamente posible por ponerse de pie cuando ella le pasó los brazos por debajo. Las piernas le volvieron a temblar, pero el cuerpo de ella por más pequeño que era, le daba estabilidad.

Cuando hubieron llegado al baño, se sentó sobre la silla. La respiración la tenía agitada por el esfuerzo y ahora se sentía un completo inútil.

—En lo que te aseas iré a preparar algo de desayunar, debes estar muerto de hambre.

Rin se alejó, y él la tomó de la mano antes de que saliera del baño. No se sentía capaz de poder hacer algo. Se sentía tan cansado que era probable que no pudiera ni quitarse la ropa.

—¿Te importaría ayudarme?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Se le quedó mirando como si a él le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—No, en lo absoluto.

Para ese punto, Sesshomaru estaba dejando de pensar con claridad. El aroma de esa mujer era embriagador y sus manos tibias y suaves tocándolo eran una completa tortura.

De pronto era consciente de la cercanía de ella. Y que por supuesto era una mujer y él por muy en mal estado era un hombre capaz de sentir.

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Hola, mis girls! Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews. Me leí cada uno conforme iban llegando. Quise ponerles más rápido el capítulo, porque tenía días que lo tenía, pero no pude, hasta ahora. No tener beta por el momento me atrasa con las correcciones. No logro ser muy objetiva al momento se ver mis errores y eso me complica el proceso. Pero bueno, ¿me dicen qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Pueden dejarme sus comentarios aquí o en mi Facebook personal, también en Elixir plateado._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía por completo.

Capítulo 4

Sesshomaru dio un brinco en la cama. Las manos le temblaban y tenía la respiración agitada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras reconocía la habitación en la que estaba. Era la habitación de Rin, claro.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, respirando despacio para tranquilizarse. Casi de inmediato el dolor en sus costillas le pasó factura.

Otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla, y como todas las veces anteriores era incapaz de salvar a Inuyasha. Hubo un tiempo en que dejó de tenerlas, pero al llegar a casa de Rin las pesadillas volvieron con más fuerzas que antes.

Quitó las sábanas para salir de la cama, se puso de pie, pero en el segundo siguiente estaba yéndose contra el buró y el vaso de vidrio del que había bebido agua terminó hecho añicos en el suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y la imagen de Rin, en pijama y con el cabello suelto compensó el dolor que sentía. Se veía maravillosa con ese conjunto. El pequeño short le llegaba apenas a la mitad de las piernas y la blusa de tirantes dejaba al descubierto una piel cremosa que lo tentó como un demonio.

—¿Estás bien? —Sesshomaru volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—Trataba de ir al baño, lamento levantarte.

Rin se acercó a él, se agachó y comenzó a recoger los restos del vaso.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que visitemos un médico? Estas empezando a preocuparme.

—Un médico hará muchas preguntas y es lo que no necesito.

—Mira, con que vayamos a una consulta en alguna farmacia bastará, pero en serio necesito que un médico te valore —Sesshomaru iba a replicar, pero ella levantó una mano—, si te mantienes en esa actitud te juro que hablaré con la policía, porque no quiero un muerto en mi casa.

La cara enojada de Rin, hizo que Sesshomaru soltara una risita, que le dolió en todo el cuerpo.

—A las siete, y si no estás de pie a esa hora, olvídate de que pise una farmacia.

La sala de consultas era un hervidero de gente. Rin se tropezó dos veces con un par de niños que corrían y otro con una mujer que caminaba de un lado a otra vuelta loca. Para su desgracia, su paciente no estaba en mejores condiciones. Habían tenido que tomar un taxi especial hasta la farmacia y luego ella había tenido que pedirle ayuda al taxista para sentarlo en una de las bancas.

Ahora, por si no fuera poco, él miraba a un lado y otro como si alguien fuese a plantársele enfrente para matarlo. Aunque si ella se ponía a pensar, quien quiera que lo hubiese dejado tirado en esa calle seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que seguía vivo. Así que entendió su miedo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, un hombre con una bata blanca y un logotipo de alguna fundación, salió para ayudar a Sesshomaru a entrar. Rin se levantó para ir con él, pero el teléfono le sonó en ese momento.

—Te alcanzo enseguida —dijo, corriendo la pantalla para responder.

—Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia —Sango gritaba eufórica del otro lado de la línea.

—Por experiencia prefiero la mala.

—Bueno, no regreso mañana como lo tenía previsto, peeeero —arguyó antes de que Rin dijera otra cosa—, ya conseguí mi ascenso. Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado te prometo estar ahí para el fin de semana.

—Eres todo un caso —replicó dejándose caer en una de las bancas—. No tengo más remedio que seguir intentando hacer mi vida junto a Kirara.

—No exageres, seguro cuando vuelva se van a adorar que no querrás que me la lleve.

—Diré a favor de Kirara que al menos deja que la acaricie.

—¿Ves? No es para tanto.

—Tengo que colgarte, Sango, me están esperando.

—¿Es algún hombre? —dijo con voz pícara—, porque de no ser así mejor deja que te cuente mi noche.

Rin comenzó a reírse, en efecto, era un hombre guapo el que la esperaba, pero no tenía nada que ver con la fabulosa noche que seguramente había tenido su amiga. Solo de imaginar su cuerpo bajo la ducha, el centro entre sus piernas le recordaba que hacía mucho tiempo no estaba con ningún hombre.

—Sí, es un hombre y me está esperando.

—¡Por Dios! Tienes que contarme.

—Y lo haré, pero no en este momento.

—Ok, guapa, te hablo más tarde.

Rin colgó el teléfono y luego se levantó para meterlo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Cuando dio la media vuelta para volver a la consulta, se topó con su peor pesadilla. Allí delante de ella estaba Bankotsu, con una camisa negra y unos pantalones ajustados que lo hacían verse condenadamente bien. Volvió a darse la vuelta implorando para que no la viera. No estaba preparada para encontrárselo después de tanto tiempo. EL corazón bombeándole a todo lo que daba era la evidencia.

—¿Rin? —dijo él con esa voz que ella recordaba a la perfección y supo que estaba perdida. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Bankotsu, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque uno de mis chicos tuvo un esguince —él se le quedó mirando, fue un momento incómodo, porque ella no supo qué más decirle—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias, tu tampoco estás mal.

Alguien llamó a Bankotsu.

—Tengo que irme.

—Claro.

Bankotsu dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo y volvió a girarse.

—Rin, he intentado llamarte, pero creo que cambiaste tu teléfono. Y hace una semana fui a casa pero no me atreví a molestarte. No sabes cuánto te extraño.

Sintió que el corazón se le detuvo con sus palabras. Ella había fantaseado un par de veces con volver a verlo, y en todas sus fantasías se había preparado para decirle cuanto lo odiaba, que era su peor error, pero tenerlo enfrente era otra cosa. Las palabras parecían habérsele acabado y sólo podía imaginarse que Bankotsu se arrodillaba frente a ella y le pedía perdón. Ya no lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo no podía olvidar lo que habían vivido de la noche a la mañana. Y ella seguía añorando los días en los que fue plenamente feliz.

Aspiró profundo para tratar de pensar con claridad.

—Hubo un tiempo que te extrañé mucho, Bank, pero ahora estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida.

—¿Ya me olvidaste? —preguntó volviendo a acercarse.

—Te encargaste de que hiciera eso.

—Y haré también que me perdones.

—Oh, no, Bank, claro que te perdono, pero eso no significa que volveremos a estar juntos.

De nuevo uno de los hombres del gimnasio volvió a llamarlo.

—Ve que ya te esperan.

—Sólo cinco minutos, no más.

—Nada.

—Iré a verte.

Bankotsu se dio la vuelta, sin darle tiempo a responder. Lo vio alejarse, como lo había visto hacía un año, saliendo de su casa dejándola con el corazón hecho pedazos. Era un cretino, al que había amado con locura, pero ya estaba más que dispuesta a pensarse dos veces las cosas.

Sesshomaru salió en ese momento de la consulta. La miró con el ceño arrugado.

—Vaya compañía.

—Lo lamento, tuve que responder el teléfono.

Sesshomaru se recargó del hombro de Rin y salieron juntos de la consulta.

Rin llegó casi a las diez de la mañana a la pastelería. Dejó a Sesshomaru acostado con los analgésicos que le dio el médico y un paño con hielo donde tenía la fractura.

Ayame no iba ese día, así que le tocaba pasarse atendiendo a ella sola. Al medio día, decidió cerrar para prepararse algo de comer. Para su sorpresa, al llegar Sesshomaru estaba parado, metido en su cocina y con una Kirara pavoneándose por la repisa.

La escena hizo que su corazón volviera a palpitar. Era una tonta, porque Sesshomaru solo iba a estar unos días, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta que se sentía completamente sola. La llegada de Sesshomaru y Kirara pusieron su rutina de cabeza. Había pasado de dormir en su _King Size_ , a un mullido mueble. Y sus sueños se habían acortado por tener que cuidarlo por las noches. Era un cambio que no se esperaba, pero que acababa de hacerla desear más.

Antes, pasaba horas metida en la cocina horneando, tratando de olvidar que tenía el corazón roto para no sentirse deprimida, y adoptó esa rutina como algo normal, porque claro que adoraba su trabajo, sin embargo, no iba a pasarse toda la vida sola en la pastelería.

Kirara bajó de la repisa para restregársele en el pantalón, en ese momento. Sesshomaru se giró con un cucharón en la mano.

—Tuve que entrar a tu cocina, moría de hambre.

—No hay problema, tengo en la pastelería mis trastos especiales.

Sesshomaru colocó un plato de espaguetis en la barra, con salsa, que le recordó que estaba famélica.

—Puedes probar —dijo él sentándose del otro lado con una lentitud que ella lo miró esperando a que el dolor se reflejara en su cara.

—Gracias.

Rin sacó otro plato de la alacena y se sirvió un poco antes de sentarse frente a él. Mientras comía, y lo veía ahí sentado, recordó la noche que lo encontró. Estaba un poco recuperado, y al parecer el medicamento había hecho algún efecto porque ya se ponía de pie solo.

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —Sesshomaru levantó la mirada de su plato.

—Preferiría que no.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Pero como te estás quedando aquí, pensé que tal vez debería saber algo, no sé…

—Nada de preguntas sobre cómo llegué a esa calle golpeado.

Las esperanzas de Rin cayeron hasta el suelo, pero no se dio por vencida.

—Bueno, ¿a qué te dedicas, Sesshomaru?

—Trabajaba para una agencia de autos.

—Trabajabas…

—Sí, porque con estos días ausente, seguro que perdí el trabajo.

Rin asintió.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Sesshomaru iba a darle otro bocado a su comida y volvió a mirarla ceñudo.

—No lo sé, tal vez fingir demencia y quedarme a vivir contigo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Podría darte trabajo en la pastelería.

Esta vez fue el turno de él para reírse.

—¿En la pastelería dices? —ella se encogió de hombros. Si lo pensaba un poco no era una mala idea. Ella necesitaba ayuda entre semanas, tal vez si él…—. No sé preparar ni un huevo —confesó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Eres un mentiroso, has hecho estos espaguetis y te quedaron perfectos —respondió apuntándolo con el tenedor.

—Sólo seguí las instrucciones de la caja, no fue tan difícil.

—Bueno, será algo parecido. Yo te enseño y tú aprendes.

—Eres una mujer imposible.

—Vaya creí que el imposible eras tú.

Sesshomaru volvió a prestarle atención a su plato de espagueti. Aunque Rin aun no terminaba sus preguntas. Esperó a que terminaran de comer para volver a insistir.

—¿Y eres casado?

Él suspiró antes de mirarla.

—No.

—Ok… —murmuró.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle en qué estaba metido, pero ante su renuencia decidió dejar de insistir. Ya tenía suficiente por un día. Se levantó para llevar el plato al fregadero.

—¿Quién era el hombre con el que hablabas en la mañana? —preguntó él dejándola helada. La había visto con Bankotsu.

—Nadie importante, un conocido.

—Eso pensé…

—Sí, era lógico si hablaba con él.

—No me refería a eso, es que tú haces muchas preguntas, pero no respondes nada.

Ella volvió a sentarse. Él tenía razón, ella no contestaba ninguna. Y no estaban en igualdad, si quería que él le contara cosas, ella debía responder a sus preguntas.

—Es mi exnovio, nos separamos hace un año.

—¿Te estaba molestando?

—No, solo nos encontramos y lo saludé como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona.

Sesshomaru se levantó para llevarse su plato. Rin se levantó también.

—Déjalo, yo los lavo. Es mejor que descanses un rato, debe dolerte mucho.

—Gracias.

Él salió de la cocina caminando despacio.

Rin se ocupó de los platos y luego bajó de nuevo a la pastelería. Habló con Sango mientras hacía las cuentas del día y por fin pudo contarle cómo había encontrado a su nuevo compañero de habitación.

—¿Cómo es que metes a un hombre que apenas conoces a tu casa, Rin?

—Sabía que ibas a regañarme, pero de verdad estaba muy mal, y…

—¿Y si está metido en algo grave, y si es un asesino?

Rin se echó a reír.

—Sango, no es nada de eso. Es un vendedor de autos, que tuvo un accidente.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—Que es vendedor de autos, sí, el accidente, en realidad apenas quiere hablar al respecto.

—No me dejas tranquila.

—Pues tendrás que quedarte tranquila, porque él volverá a dormir aquí como todas las noches y no va a apretarme el cuello, no lo ha hecho antes.

—Eres una completa desconsiderada. Hablaré con Kagome para que vaya a visitarte mañana. No me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que ese hombre está ahí.

—Kagome apenas tiene tiempo con la guardería.

Kagome era otra de sus amigas. No tenía tanta comunicación como con Sango, pero era la otra parte con la que complementaban su amistad.

—Igual le diré, seguro que se hace un espacio.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora te cuelgo. Tengo un libro de cuentas abierto y quiero ir a la cama. O mueble…—dijo sonriente.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya.

—Ya lo hice —respondió antes de colgar.

Terminó de anotar las ventas en el libro y fue correr las cortinas de las vitrinas. Apagó las luces del exhibidor y se asomó a la calle para mirar. Cuando volvió a entrar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Rin no era supersticiosa, pero estaba segura que alguien la miraba. Regresó de nuevo hacia la calle. Las tres cuadras que alcanzaba a ver desde su local, estaban desoladas, a excepción de la camioneta blanca de su vecino que llevaba años estacionada en el mismo lugar. Tal vez haber dormido muy poco le estaba destrozando los nervios.

Continuará…

Hola, preciosas, aquí me tiene otra vez. Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior y también a esas chicas nuevas que se unieron a la lectura.

Les tengo un pequeño regalito en mi grupo de Girls Danperjaz, una pequeña novelilla de romance/drama. Aclaro, los personajes son originales, nada de ningún fandom, pero espero les guste. Son bienvenidas a leer.

Les dejo por aquí la sinopsis para que se animen.

 _ **Argumento: Emmaline caprichosa, manipuladora y oportunista, ha decidido dar la última estocada como cazafortunas antes de empezar de nuevo su vida en otro lugar, y la mejor manera de lograrlo es enamorar al viudo multimillonario, Edmundo Sierra, pero lo que ella no espera es el obstáculo que representa su hijo y heredero.**_

 _ **Nicolás Sierra jamás se ha metido en los asuntos de su padre, pero el que vaya a casarse con Emmaline, es algo que no puede permitir. Desde que la mira por primera vez, descubre a la oportunista debajo de aquel rostro bonito y está decidido a desenmascararla. Lo único que no se espera es verse seducido también por la peligrosa mujer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía.

A favor de la campaña por más fics SesshRin, porque escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón.

* * *

Suspiros de amor - Capítulo 5

El lunes por la mañana, Rin recibió la materia prima de la pastelería y se quedó mucho más tiempo revisando las facturas. Tenía dos pedidos atrasados y estaba hecha un lío con los horarios de esa semana. Ayame se enfermó de gripe y ese día no se presentó, por lo que tuvo que quedarse hasta más tarde. Había logrado sobrevivir a un fin de semana de locos, con pedidos que nunca antes había tenido, porque al parecer su pequeña pastelería iba creciendo de a poco. Una tarde mientras estaba por cerrar una mujer entró corriendo para hacerle un pedido de última hora, a quién alguien más había recomendado la pastelería. Se alegró de que la gente la estuviese recomendando, aunque eso implicaba más trabajo y por consiguiente menos tiempo para ella misma. En ese momento no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había tomado una tarde libre para ir a caminar, al parque o a tomar un café con alguien. Con Kagome, por ejemplo, quién había quedado de ver el miércoles por la mañana.

Sonrió al pensar todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en su vida últimamente y se puso a trabajar. Mientras destapaba una caja con publicidad, sintió unos pasos dentro de la pastelería. Cuando se levantó del suelo donde revisaba, vio a Sesshomaru entrando en la cocina.

—¿Quieres matarme de un susto? —Sesshomaru se recostó de la mesa y negó.

—No era mi intención, pero vi que no venías y pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda.

Rin se cruzó de brazos y miró las cajas en el suelo, desperdigadas con las facturas encima.

—La verdad es que sí, pero la chica que me ayuda hoy no ha podido venir y tengo todo el pedido entero por revisar.

—Bueno, creo que eso sí puedo hacerlo —dijo yendo hacia ella.

Rin sonrió mientras le entregaba las hojas.

—Ve tachando lo que encuentres.

—Solo déjame llegar hasta el suelo —dijo él quejándose mientras se agachaba hasta las cajas.

Se había puesto una camisa azul de las de Bankotsu, y el pantalón de franela que llevaba puesto le llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas, puesto que era más alto que su exnovio, y debía reconocer que se veía tremendamente guapo. El pantalón le caía por las caderas, y se olvidó por un momento que era solo su invitado.

Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a las cajas. No podía estar pensando en eso, las piernas cerradas, se recordó. Intentó alejarse de él y se decidió a empezar el pastel para el día siguiente.

Sesshomaru siguió verificando el contenido de las cajas mientras ella preparaba la masa. Luego lo escuchó hablar.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo con la pastelería? —Rin estaba incorporando la harina a los huevos y el azúcar, se detuvo.

—Un par de años. No tanto.

—Es un bonito lugar —dijo él antes de levantarse, con el dolor fijado a la cara.

—Lo lamento, deberías estar arriba descansando.

Él negó. Se jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella en la cocina.

—Ya estoy harto de quedarme acostado. Si la paliza no me mató, el maldito encierro lo hará.

—Podríamos salir a hacer las compras mañana para que no estés encerrado todo el día.

—Tampoco puedo hacer eso —Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido—. Ya mucho me arriesgue yendo al médico.

Rin dejó la harina a un lado para mirarlo. Quería respuestas y la curiosidad que intentaba controlar durante esos días, estaba por desbordarle.

—¿Por qué estabas golpeado en esa calle?

—No vas a darte por vencida, ¿verdad? —ella negó.

—Creo que te estoy dando mi casa, al menos podrías ser sincero conmigo.

—Si te dijera la verdad podría ponerte en peligro.

Rin se echó a reír.

—Por favor, te tengo en mi casa, ¿qué más peligroso que eso?

—Tienes razón —respondió él apoyándose de la mesa—. Estaba pensando marcharme en unos días. Creo que ya puedo valerme por mí mismo.

La idea de quedarse sola de nuevo, hizo que se le hiciera un hueco en la boca del estómago, no es como si pasara mucho tiempo con él, pero subir a su piso y verlo dentro, era una sensación reconfortante. Se obligó a alejar aquel sentimiento y levantó de nuevo la harina y encendió la batidora. Vertió jugo de naranja lentamente al tiempo que volvía a poner otro poco de harina.

—Por mi puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. Si no quieres contarme nada no lo hagas.

—No es que no quiera contarte, es que no es necesario que sepas cosas que pueden perjudicarte.

—¿No irás a decirme que eres un asesino? —Sesshomaru negó—, ¿ves? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Enséñame a preparar pasteles —dijo él esquivando sus preguntas. Rin sonrió porque sabía lo que pretendía alejándola del tema, pero no le importó, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su soledad.

—Ahora mismo estoy preparando uno. Puedes acercarte y te voy explicando.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta ella.

—Solo tienes que ir incorporando la harina lentamente y la ralladura y el jugo de naranja al mismo tiempo.

Sesshomaru tomó la harina y el jugo de naranja imitando lo que la había visto hacerla. Rin se quedó a su lado y luego cuando lo vio verter muy rápido la harina, lo tomó de la mano para que lo hiciera más lento.

—No tan rápido, el truco es en hacerlo lento. Despacio para que no se hagan grumos…

Al instante, reconoció el calor del cuerpo del hombre a su lado. Sesshomaru era alto, le sacaba más de dos cabezas de altura y a primera vista parecía intimidante, pero teniéndolo así de cerca, y mirándola como si la deseara, parecía el tipo de hombre que se dejaba amar. Sesshomaru le miró los labios, su mirada era seria y el rictus que era su boca formaba una delgada línea. La electricidad que sintió al tocarlo era innegable, todo su cuerpo respondió llenándola de deseo. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no estaba con un hombre?

—¿Qué tan lento? —preguntó él.

—Así lo estás haciendo bien —murmuró sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Sentía la boca seca y deseó que la besara. Que mojara sus labios. Se lo imaginó tomándola de las caderas y pegándola a él, y luego sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo imaginó entre sus piernas haciéndole el amor sobre la mesa de su cocina.

—Creo que nos hemos pasado.

Rin volvió de golpe a la realidad. La fantasía se esfumó y de repente, el cuenco donde preparaba la masa estaba completamente lleno de harina.

—¡Mierda! —chilló apagándole a la batidora.

Sesshomaru se alejó con la harina aun en las manos y de pronto se echó reír.

—Soy un pésimo ayudante de cocina.

—No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Quitó el cuenco de la batidora y sopló un poco la nube de harina que se levantó, mientras se tapaba la nariz y boca con las manos. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo sin poder parar de reír. Esa era la primera vez que ella escuchaba su sonrisa. No parecía el tipo de hombre que reía a carcajadas, pero en ese momento podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Creo que jamás voy a contratarte en mi cocina —arguyó comenzando también a reír.

—Menos mal, no creo que lo mío sea hacer las cosas lento.

Rin volvió a sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón y antes de que pudiera hacer una locura, mejor se giró y fue por un trapo para limpiar el desastre.

* * *

—Es una completa estupidez.

Rin dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa, mientras se echaba a reír por la cara de pocos amigos de Kagome. Su amiga se veía radiante, llevaba un vestido floreado y el cabello levantado en un moño alto. Y estaba gritando y agitando las manos como una histérica porque ella tenía un invitado en su casa que tanto a ella como a Sango les parecía peligroso. Lo único que le parecía peligroso a Rin, eran las tremendas ganas que le tenía a ese hombre, que no paraba de fantasear con que le hiciera el amor en la cocina, en la sala, en el baño y en todos los lugares posibles. La única peligrosa ahí era ella.

—Para que te quedes tranquila, tiene un par de costillas rotas, camina como abuelo y tengo un juego de cuchillos que manejo de maravilla.

Kagome resopló y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.

—No deberías vivir sola con un hombre que no conoces.

—¿Me lo dice quien se enamoró de un pandillero del cuál sabe absolutamente nada?

La cara de Kagome fue todo un lienzo. Luego el terror se reflejó en su cara. Rin odió haber dicho eso, sabia lo mal que lo estaba pasando su mejor amiga desde que ese pandillero, como a ella le gustaba llamarle, había desaparecido sin decirle adiós. Estaba con el corazón roto aunque a ella le gustaba decir que estaba madurando.

—Vamos, Rin, esto es diferente.

—Se irá en una semana. No te preocupes.

El celular de Rin comenzó a sonar en ese momento. El número de Bankotsu parpadeaba en la pantalla, y por un momento pensó que el corazón iba a salirle disparado. Giró el teléfono e ignoró la llamada.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —quiso saber Kagome. Rin sonrió.

—Es un pedido de la pastelería. Creo que ya tengo que irme.

—Rin.

—Prometo que te mantendré al tanto de todo.

Rin se despidió con un beso y salió huyendo de la cafetería, mientras su teléfono seguía sonando y ella lo seguía ignorando. Cuando dejó de sonar, recibió un mensaje _"Esta vez no me daré por vencido"_ Era la única frase, y no supo si enojarse o echarse a reír.

Al llegar a casa, se encontró un arreglo enorme de flores, y a Sesshomaru mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. En cuanto la escuchó se giró a ver y se encogió de hombros.

—Tu admirador es muy persuasivo.

Rin recogió la nota, después de leerla, la arrugó y la echó a la basura. Kirara subió a la repisa y comenzó a aruñar con la pata una rosa de la cual cayeron dos pétalos.

—¿Te gustan Kirara? —la gata ronroneó y siguió jugueteando con las flores—. Cómetelas —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Sesshomaru ahí, mientras ella subía con un humor que ni ella misma se soportaba.

Las atenciones que le estaba dando Bankotsu comenzaban a incomodarla. Necesitaba, no, exigía paz para ella. No quería que él lo intentara otra vez porque estaba segura que volvería a salir dañada y ya estaba harta de eso.

Toda la tarde su teléfono siguió sonando, hasta que por fin se decidió a contestar.

—Ya basta, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre?

—Cariño, esperaba que te gustaran las flores.

Rin se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y salió a la calle molesta.

—No, no me gustaron.

—Rin, solo quiero una oportunidad.

—¿Para qué?

—Para demostrarte que aún te amo y que aún podemos intentarlo. Recuerda todas esas veces que estuvimos juntos. Los paseos por la playa, o cuando nos íbamos de campo. ¿No te apetece volver a vivir todo eso?

El corazón de Rin se quebró un poco. En el fondo, había anhelado volver a tener todo aquello que Bankotsu le había arrebatado con su infidelidad. Lo había amado tanto que aún le dolía el corazón al pensar en todas las veces que le había dicho que la amaba y era mentira.

—Déjame, ¿quieres?

—Cariño, yo sé que tú todavía me amas. Entre nosotros aún hay algo, no puedes negarlo.

—Déjalo, Bank.

Luego sin darle tiempo, colgó la llamada y se tiró a llorar en la banqueta. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar por él, y se había jurado no volver a hacerlo, sin embargo, era difícil olvidar aquello que durante mucho tiempo la había hecho feliz.

Kirara se restregó a un lado de ella, maullando. Rin sonrió y acarició a la gata, que por primera vez dejaba que le acariciara.

—Kirara, los hombres son todos unos idiotas.

—Permíteme estar en desacuerdo con eso. —la voz de Sesshomaru desde dentro la hizo levantarse rápido y limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces ahí escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

—¿Conversaciones con una gata? —Kiara se alejó de ella en ese momento y pasó por detrás de él para subir las escaleras.

—¿Debería recordarte que no puedes asomar las narices? —Sesshomaru se apoyó de la puerta de la pastelería y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Tu estado de ánimo me obliga a actuar. Si no lo hago, me veré perjudicado. Te vez fatal con la cara arrugada y los ojos hinchados.

—Ahora entiendo por qué sigues soltero. Tus habilidades de consuelo son igual o peor que tus habilidades en la cocina.

—No es mi culpa que andes de un humor de los mil demonios.

Rin pasó de largo y se giró antes de ir a la cocina.

—Hoy trabajaré hasta tarde, así que no me esperes a cenar.

Rin se dedicó diligentemente a olvidarse de toda su frustración en la cocina. Se pasó toda la tarde preparando tartas y cupcakes para tener la mente ocupada. No subió ni una sola vez a su piso y salió dos veces a comer algo a la calle, porque no le apetecía cruzarse con Sesshomaru, en general, con ningún hombre. No estaba en condiciones de pelear con su deseo como mujer.

Cuando se sintió morir de cansancio, decidió que podría subir y echarse a dormir como una piedra. Al menos esas eran sus intenciones cuando cerró por completo el día y subió a su habitación. Sesshomaru estaba bañándose, lo sabía por el ruido de la regadera, y el silencio abrumador de su recibidor, fue un golpe bajo de nuevo.

En ese momento, su teléfono celular sonó y cuando pensaba responder, escuchó la voz de Bankotsu desde afuera.

El corazón le saltó al verlo debajo, en la calle, con su camisa blanca y unos vaqueros azules que le sentaban de maravilla. Reconocía que se veía guapísimo.

—Te dije que no vinieras —balbuceó cuando pudo recuperar la voz.

—Tengo que intentarlo. Déjame subir para hablar.

—Vete, Bank, no es el mejor momento.

—Nunca será el mejor momento. Ese es tu problema.

—¿Mi problema? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien arruinó todo. No yo. —el mal humor de Rin regresó como un balde. Ese hombre que estaba abajo, le había roto el corazón y no pensaba permitírselo de nuevo.

—Bebé, vamos a hablar, ábreme.

—He dicho que te vayas. ¿O es que quieres que llame a la policía?

—¡Demonios! Eres igual de terca, deja de comportarte de una forma tan infantil y déjame hablar.

—Lo hubieses hecho hace un año. No tienes idea de cuánto esperé a que volvieras y me pidieras perdón.

—Pues lo estoy haciendo ahora.

—Lo único que estás haciendo es montar un numerito fuera de mi casa.

El ruido de la puerta del baño, puso alerta a Rin. Sesshomaru venía con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cabello le caía mojado sobre la frente. A pesar del tumulto de emociones, el deseo que sentía por ese hombre casi la hizo olvidar que estaba discutiendo con su exnovio. La boca se le secó nada más verlo.

—¡Rin! —el grito de Bankotsu le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se giró enojada.

—Hablaremos después, ahora vete.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sesshomaru caminando hacia ella.

—Nada que pueda interesarte.

—Pues sus gritos se escuchan hasta el baño.

—¿Y él quién es? —los gritos de Bankotsu se hicieron más fuerte—. ¡Qué rápido metiste a otro hombre a tu casa!

—¿Es tu exnovio?

—¡Rin!

Por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Deseaba largarse de ahí y dejar de sentirse de esa manera. Tapárselo los oídos y dejar de escucharlos a ambos.

—¿Aún lo amas? —la pregunta de Sesshomaru le hizo cavilar en ese momento. No, ya no amaba a Bankotsu, amaba los momentos que pasó con él, pero no a la persona que estaba ahí. Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Rin! —volvió a gritar Bankotsu. De pronto, Rin sintió que Sesshomaru le abrazaba por la espalda. El calor de ese hombre la hizo olvidarse de todo en ese momento.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad, amigo, ella ahora está conmigo.

Rin sintió que las piernas le temblaron y el corazón le saltó de arriba a abajo como si estuviera a punto de caer al vacío.

* * *

 **Continuará** …

Muchas gracias a todas por haber dejado su review en el capítulo anterior y por la paciencia para esperar otro. He tenido mucho trabajo y entre que publico mis novelas originales y mi trabajo como farmacéutica, creo que moriré de estrés. En fin, gracias a mi gemela del alma, Sheila, el capítulo está decente y sin fallos.

Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
